buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sosa World
Sosa world is a Fan World made for the World Creation Contest. This world was created by Guardian Fira with help from Roxasofmalice Lore Sosa World was once a world of peace. The world was filled with many different creatures, that all lived for the sole purpose of maintaining harmony and progress among its residents. The world had no need to start wars or conflicts with the other worlds, focusing more on scientific and spiritual progress. Science and Magic both came together in this land, allowing for many discoveries to be found, including the power to manifest cards as reality, and how to view a cards alternate side. The peace, however, did not last forever.... Suddenly, and without any warning, a dark force descended on Sosa World. The darkness seeped into the bodies of its residents, turning them against each other. As the residents fought against their own people, Sosa World took a serious toll, destroying its once great cities, and reducing them to dark, cursed lands . Mere shadows of what once stood as a great civilization. Its magic powers became more deadly, more dangerous. Sosa World slowly lost all magic, and curses became more common among its fighters. Entities of great power became darker, and most lost whatever sense of reason they once had, simply knowing nothing but madness and destruction. Eventually, the dark power, having acquired what it came for, left the world in its ruined state, leaving Sosa World as a shadow of its former glory. Its citizens still locked in forever fighting, using cursed powers and demons rising to fight. Its royal family was not spared the dangers the world now contained, and the spirits of the family remained in the world, forced to wander the remains of their once great world. A new power eventually descended to Sosa World, with a much different agenda than the dark force. These new arrivals saw Sosa World, its fallen state, and the chaos it was caught in. The mechanical beings made a vow with the representatives of Sosa World, to defend it and help rebuild it. Thus the Star Seekers were formed, and granted the spirits of the strong and the good to fight alongside them, including those of the royal family. Members of the family who chose not to merge with the Star Seekers, were given the chance of resurrection. Till this day, Sosa World still doesn't know what the dark power came for, nor why it even left, but should it return, they will be ready. Playstyle The Spirits are all about curse`s and trickery. These undead souls of Monsters before will cast Keyword onto you, but these blessings are short lived by there ability to reduce the power and defense of all cards with Keyword. The Star Seekers are robotic entities holding the spirits of cursed beings. These are the vanilla power, defense, and Battle units of Sosa World. They are required and their array of abilities from space itself can prove useful backing up their spiritual allies. Archetypes *Star Seeker Sets containing Sosa World Cards Booster Sets * Zpecial Booster Set 1: Calling of the Worlds * MEGA Booster Set 1: Eternal Mayhem List of Sosa World cards Flags *Sosa World (card) Items * Atomic Laser, Shooting Star * Poison Dagger * Spirit Sword * Star Seeker, Sacred Saber * Star Seeker Scimitar Spells *A Deal with Dark Forces * Cursed Lands * Cursed Trickery * Graceful Resting * Lost Sanity * Reconnecting Spirits * Road to the Stars * Star Seeker Symbol Flag * Star Seeking Constellations * Star Slayer Slasher * Spirit Rejuvenation Impacts *Eye of Shooting Star, Key of Destiny *Shooting Star Break!! Monsters Size 0 *Spirit Lost to Stars, Hoshi Size 1 * Curse Bringer, EnDoDaze * Loving Spirit, Yuuki Hana * Poison Witch, Petal * Slashing Demon, Iforani * Spirit from Another World, Marie * Spirit Summoner, Lydia * Spirit Witch, Pasovre * Star Seeker, Helios Lunar * Star Seeker Maiden, Sorrows Soul * Star Seeker Beauty, Queen Venus * Star Seeker, Shaman Shielder Size 2 * Extinction Bringer, Toofuron * Master of all Gifts, Firaga * Shaman of The 7th Plain, Enzax * Star Seeker, Destiny Impulsor * Star Seeker, The Sentinel * Star Seeker Assassin, Mercury Force Hunter * Star Seeker Prince, Mars Ray Drake * Star Seeker King, Neptune Frost Emperor Size 3 * Grand Curse Bringer, Witchastrophe *Star Seeker, Sovereign Slayer * Star Seeker Bishop, Saturn Ring Dragon * Star Seeker Incarnate, Black Hole Dragon Category:Sosa World Category:New Worlds